


Wretched and Divine

by blood_red_like_roses



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones - Black Veil Brides (Album)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M, Religious Conflict, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_red_like_roses/pseuds/blood_red_like_roses
Summary: "The Kingdom of God is inside you, and all around you, not in a mansion of wood and stone. Split a piece of wood, and God is there. Lift a stone, and you will find God..."F.E.A.R. controls the city of Salt Lake, and are working on controlling the entire Western United States, using fear and terror, as well as a heavy religious presence to control the population. However, there are some, called the Rebels, who refute the teachings of F.E.A.R., and instead worship their own God. Led by the Unholy Popes, backed by the Nameless Ghouls and Ghoulettes, and assisted by the spies inside the nation of F.E.A.R. itself, the Rebels have continuously fought the F.E.A.R. organization for years.Amidst terror and violence, as well the public executions of those found to be supporting rebel organizations, there are some, like Sister Vicana, who risk their lives daily to support the rebel alliance.After one event shakes the organization to its core, the capture of its most valuable member, the rebels have no choice but to go on the offensive and take back the city they once were able to roam freely.(Inspired by the 'Wretched and Divine' album by Black Veil Brides, as well as some songs by Ghost themselves)





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to drop a comment or a kudos! :] 
> 
> You can stream the 'Wretched and Divine' album on Spotify as well as Youtube, if you're curious as to what this story was based upon.
> 
> It get's off to a slow start, but only because I had to introduce a few things and set up the main plot

"The Kingdom of God is inside you, and all around you, not in a mansion of wood and stone. Split a piece of wood, and God is there. Lift a stone, and you will find God. Good morning, my brothers and sisters. Go forth into the day and serve God to the best of your abilities. And remember, F.E.A.R. is always watching."

 

A pair of warm, brown eyes rolled, annoyed at the persistent propaganda that played over the loudspeakers. Religious control. It was how the ruling organization, F.E.A.R., controlled the population.

The owner of the rebellious eyes continued down the street, shifting them back and forth, scanning for the prying eyes of the city’s guards. Even as a nun, one could never tell whether or not they would be stopped. And this particular nun was carrying a load of contraband that, should she get caught, would entitle a public execution. Helping the rebel Ghouls was the biggest ‘no-no’ of them all. That, and blasphemy against God or F.E.A.R.

 “Good morning, sister.” A voice croaked from behind her. The nun spun around, carefully hiding the rough edges of the contraband under her cloak. The voice belonged to a priest, but not _her_ priest.

“Good morning, father.” She replied, nodding to him before turning back around and continuing on her path towards the cathedral.

“Heading to the 51st Cathedral?” The voice asked.

 Despite her best efforts, the nun hadn’t been able to thwart the priest from her path. The 51st Cathedral, indeed where she was heading, was the hot topic around town, namely because a rebel spy was captured there last week. It had since been abandoned, leave for the spies that continued to ‘worship’ there. Spies like Sister Vicana.

 “Yes, Father, I am.” She answered, not bothering to turn around to face the priest.

“Sister,” he cooed, “surely you have heard the gossip about this cathedral? Why choose this one out of the countless ones F.E.A.R. has provided for us?”

“With all due respect, Father, I have been going to this cathedral for years. It is like a second home to me. Besides, Leviticus 19:16 says “Do not go about spreading slander among your people”. If F.E.A.R. has not confirmed the proposed incident being gossiped about, then why should I choose to believe it?”

 Sister Vicana could almost hear the smile on the priests face. She didn’t need to turn around to confirm it.

 “Very wise, sister, very wise indeed. I shall leave you to have your solace in the abandoned temple. I prefer the more lively ones. Have a blessed day.” With his parting words, the nun listened as the priests footsteps on the cobblestone street became more and more faint. As she reached the entrance to the cathedral, she scanned her surroundings. It was silent, leave for the faint hymns being played far away in the city’s main square.

 The 51st Cathedral was located towards the edge of the Holy Valley of F.E.A.R., near the Great Salt Lake, in the land where Salt Lake City used to be before the Takeover. The large border wall created an almost indefinite shadow over the cathedral. Rarely did the sun ever caress the stone floors inside the cathedral. Perhaps that’s why it was such a perfect place to connect to the rebels.

 Sister Vicana pushed open the heavy oak doors, the scent of freshly burnt incense hitting her nose. It was comforting. It was a sign that _her_ priest was here.

 The cathedral was very dimly lit. The nun grabbed a small candle from the rack and made her way from the antechamber into the nave of the cathedral.

‘Cathedral’ was a fairly loose term used. In the center of the city sat huge cathedrals, temples, really, with alters embroidered with gold and silver. Once one reached the outskirts of the city, the cathedrals became less and less elegant, and more… basic. The 51st Cathedral was no exception. The altar was rather plain looking, with just a golden cloth draped over a wooden table upon the altar. The pews weren’t nailed down to the floor, so many times they were crooked and scattered. Pages ripped from bibles lined the floor, and it wasn’t rare to see rats or other varmint scurrying across the wooden beams in the upper ceilings.

It wasn’t the prettiest cathedral of them all, but it wasn’t the worst.

 “Sister.” A voice called from across the cathedral.

 Finally. _Her_ priest.

 “Papa!” She called out excitedly, running down the aisle to meet her ghostly priest.

 Papa Emeritus III. Leader of the rebels, and high priest/pope in the Church of Satan. It was rare to see him still wandering the cathedral, especially at a time when just anybody could stroll through and expose him. It wasn’t hard to tell him apart from the other priests. Firstly, he wore skull face paint that partially hid his facial features. It wasn’t as elaborate as the masks of the Nameless Ghouls, Papa’s right hand men, but it was more revealing. Secondly, he wore an outfit that resembled a tuxedo, whereas the priests of the Holy Valley of F.E.A.R. wore simple robes and crosses. Papa had a cross too, but it was inverted, and just a simple patch on the left of his chest. Should any unsuspecting priest come into the cathedral, it would be all over for Papa Emeritus III.

 “Have you brought the supplies?” He asked after the two had exchanged hugs.

Sister Vicana nodded, motioning to her robes.

 "Very good, Vicana. Go give them to Alpha, he’ll return them to HQ on the Island. That’s where we’re stockpiling.” Papa Emeritus instructed, motioning to the back of the church.

 Vicana nodded. “Once I’m done, may I come back and join you in prayer?”

Papa laughed, and nodded. “Of course, my dear. I only wish you were able to make it to our Rituals. You would truly enjoy yourself.”

The nun smiled. “One day, Papa. One day.”

 She turned and exited the nave of the cathedral, making her way back to the sacristy. Once entering, she noticed the black figure of a ghoul napping on an old wooden bench, a small snoring sound escaping from behind his mask.

 “Alpha!” Vicana called out. The ghoul jumped, waking instantly. He chuckled softly and adjusted his mask as he sat up.

“Vicana, jeez, don’t scare me like that.”

“Long mass?” Vicana asked, sitting down next to him.

Alpha chuckled lowly. “Yeah, that’s one way to put it.”

 Every Friday night, Papa Emeritus III and the Nameless Ghouls performed a Black Mass for the rebels who rejected F.E.A.R.’s teachings. The mass was typically held at midnight, but only went on for an hours or two. Papa would preach a sermon in the name of Lucifer, then he and the Nameless Ghouls would perform their rebellious and Satanic songs for their followers, while their followers danced, sang, grinded, kissed, and Satan knew what else.

Sadly, the nun could never make it to any of their gatherings. F.E.A.R.’s curfew prohibited anyone to be out of their houses from 7pm to 7am. If you weren’t home, well… There was hell to pay for your absence.

 “Oh yeah?” Vicana smirked, punching Alpha on the shoulder and winking at him.

 “So, what’d you bring me?” Alpha asked, quickly diverting the conversation.

 “Well for _you_ I brought a Twix bar. Had to blow the general store manager for this, so you’re welcome.” Vicana chuckled, reaching under her robe and pulling out a warm candy bar.

“Lord have mercy.” The ghoul said sarcastically, winking at her as he took the candy from her hand.

“And for the cause, I have gauze, rubbing alcohol, and a few bags of .45 ammo.” Vicana continued, pulling out items from inside her bra and waistband.

“Well, well, well, Sister. This will definitely help.” Alpha commented, admiring the contraband Vicana had placed in his lap.

“Do you have time for a… confession?” Vicana said in a low, seductive voice.

 She watched Alpha’s eyes light up from behind his mask.

 “My dearest Vicana, as much as I would like to hear your confessions and make you... repent for your sins... I need to get back to base. Papa has been getting pretty strict about getting items back to base as soon as possible.”

The nun frowned. “Well, I’ll have a little talk with Papa about that. But, you should go.”

 The two stood up and hugged, Vicana pinching the Ghoul’s taut butt lightly.

 “Till next time.” He winked, shifting his items to allow him access to the bookshelf. The ghoul scanned the bookshelf, eventually stopping at a dull, red book. He tugged down on it, causing the bookshelf itself to shift out of place, back and then to the side. A dusty tunnel with stone stairs and torches on the wall revealed itself.

Vicana waited until Alpha had gotten well into the tunnel before she tugged on a light grey book on the third shelf down, causing the bookshelf to go back into place.

 The nun and the ghoul had a history together. Since joining the rebel cause years ago, she had hung around the ghouls, cardinals, and popes that came to visit her nearly abandoned cathedral of choice.

While first giving up her virginity to the well-experienced, then Cardinal, Emeritus III, she quickly developed a relationship with the Alpha ghoul, and the two had been seeing each other ever since.

 Vicana turned on her heel and made her way back into the cathedral. Still, no one from the city had come. It was just her, the unholy pope, and the ever burning white candles and ashy incense.

 “Hello Papa.” She greeted as she sat next to him in one of the front pews.

“My dearest Vicana. I trust Alpha received the supplies?”

“And he’s on his way back now. Too bad he couldn't stay longer.” She smiled sadly, eyes glinting at Emeritus.

"Child," He sighed, giving her a sympathetic smile, "We simply cannot risk it. Not after the capture of Jeremiah last week."  
Emeritus had a point. Vicana could see where he was coming from. Still, a small part of her sensed jealousy. Even though the nun and Alpha had been seeing each other for a while, she still noticed the way Emeritus looked at her. 

"Right." She said quietly, staring off at the alter of the cathedral.   
A firm arm tucked her close, as Vicana smelled the scent of incense and marijuana sewn into the outfit of Emeritus.

"You've done so much for us, Vicana. You really don't know how much we appreciate your loyalty."

Vicana looked up, seeing a look of sadness in Papa's eyes as he looked off into the distance, the same as she had been doing.   
“Papa,” She cooed, “Don’t be sad. It’s the least I can do for our Lord. After all, I can’t make it to the worship ceremonies and rituals.”

 The priest turned to her, a small smile gracing his face.

“Come back to the island with us.”

 It was not a phrase Vicana was expecting to hear.

For years now, she had been traveling to the cathedral a few days a week, bring food and medical supplies to support the rebel cause.

 The ‘island’ or ‘base’ as it was most commonly referred to as, was an actual island located in the Great Salt Lake. Once named Antelope Island, the rebels had taken it over and claimed it for themselves once F.E.A.R. claimed the city of Salt Lake for themselves. Since the occupation of F.E.A.R., the rebels, under the direction of the original Unholy Pope, Papa Nihil, had defended their territory, and continue to do so.

 “How will you get supplies?” Vicana asked, giving Emeritus a confused look.

“We have other spies, you know. But you have been working for us the longest, and are the most trustworthy.”

 Vicana pondered the offer for a moment. “Why now? Of all the years I’ve helped you, and the pope before you, why should you invite me to join your island now?”

 Papa sighed. “F.E.A.R. grows restless. They’re going to start cracking down on cathedrals and spies. If they catch you… Well…”

“I’ll be executed. I know.”

“Are you willing to take that risk?”

 

The sun’s light shone through the stained-glass window, illuminating the church’s pews with colored lights. Everything was so serene. Vicana noted the steady breathing of her demonic pope as he eagerly awaited her answer.

 

“For my unholy Lord, I shall risk it all.”


	2. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter showing a day in the life of a nun in the land of F.E.A.R.

“Sister Vicana! This is the third time this week you’ve overslept!” 

 

The shrill voice brought Vicana out from her peaceful dream state. The nun had been reading the previous night, tucked into her ever-so comfy convent-issued blankets, when she had fallen asleep and neglected to set her alarm clock. 

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing an angry looking Mother and a disappointed looking priest. 

“My apologies, Mother Charlotte, I was reading the Bible when I fell asleep and forgot to set my alarm clock.” Vicana fumbled around under her sheets, pushing her crime novel into the crack between the bed and the wall, and grabbing her F.E.A.R. regulated bible.    
Reading, at least for women, was not allowed. Unless, of course, you were reading the very watered down and edited bible. Still, Vicana loved a good mystery read, and novels were traded around every convent in the city. 

Charlotte exchanged a look with the priest, who shrugged.

“I see nothing wrong with that, Mother. Our dear sister was just trying to further her relationship with God. An alarm clock is meaningless in this world.”

Charlotte frowned, but relented. “If that’s what you say, Father, then so it shall be. Sister, try to be more punctual  _ tomorrow _ .” She spoke through her teeth, attempting to hide her anger.

Both Charlotte and the priest turned and left Vicana in her room to make herself ready for the day.

 

“Hm, that was easy.” She sighed to herself, stepping out of her bed and pulling the sheets up to make her bed nice and neat. 

A quick glance at the clock read 7:15, a mere quarter of an hour after she was supposed to wake up. In the long run, it wasn’t such a serious offense, but Vicana knew if she hadn’t had been quick on her feet with her bible excuse, she could’ve gotten severely punished for her third punctuality offense.

The nun slipped on her outfit, not bothering to brush out her long, tangled brunette hair, since no one would be seeing it anyway. She placed her headpiece on top of her matted hair, adjusting it so it fit nicely, leaving only her face exposed.

Stepping into her black heels, the nun was on her way to the convent’s private chapel, where the morning meeting was already taking place. 

Pushing open the old door, right to the point before it would creak, Vicana slipped into the back of the chapel and silently into one of the back pews. 

Since Mother Charlotte had come to discipline Vicana, one of the other Mothers was running the morning meeting. 

 

A woman’s options were limited under the F.E.A.R. regime. Most women, like Vicana, were forced into convents to become nuns. It was an easy way for F.E.A.R. officers to control mass groups of women at a time. Other than that, women were assigned to very gender-typical roles. After all, F.E.A.R. ran quite a misogynistic society. Some other roles that women in the society of F.E.A.R. could choose from, if they weren’t already assigned a role, were: Teachers, maids, secretaries, etc… Essentially anything a man didn’t feel like doing, or felt was a ‘woman’s job’. 

 

“And we put our trust in F.E.A.R., amen.” The mother concluded, bringing forth a chorus of voices repeating “Amen.” 

 

Vicana’s fellow sisters began to remove themselves from the pews, shuffling out of each door in long, organized lines. Quiet murmurs echoed around the room, but no one dare raised their voice above a whisper.

_ Psalm 141:3 “Set a guard, O Lord, over my mouth; keep watch over the door of my lips!”  _

Vicana’s first stop after the morning meeting was the infirmary. It was Wednesday; infirmary day. Each nun had assigned shifts, shuffling around to various jobs around the convent to keep things in tip-top shape. As much as Vicana hated treating the hypochondriac nuns, or the ones who came in just to get out of their work duty, Wednesdays were always her supply-stealing days. Thursdays, her one day off a week, meant that she could go and see her rebel friends down at the cathedral. 

 

However, Vicana was not expecting to run into several F.E.A.R. officers upon her arrival to the infirmary. 

 

“What’s this?” Vicana asked the Mother in charge of the infirmary as she signed the job sheet. 

“These gentlemen are here examining a lack of inventory. Just go about your business as usual, Sister.” The Mother instructed, waving Vicana away from the desk. 

 

The nun felt her heart drop in her chest. She had assumed that no one was keeping track of the items used, and even if they were, Vicana was trying to be smart about it. 

_ Fuck. Relax.  _ The two words swirled around her head as panic and logic fought back and forth. On one hand, Vicana knew the only suspects they had were the nuns working in the infirmary. On any given day, there was a maximum of 15 nuns per shift, 30 nuns a day. In a large convent such as Vicana’s, it would take the officers days upon days to interview the nuns who worked there. 

On the other hand, however, Vicana knew they would most likely start with the nuns they had at hand; the nuns working on the current shift. Vicana, prone to panic and nervousness, needed time to prepare her answers in order to act in a calm, non suspicious manner while being interrogated. 

 

“Good morning, sister. How are you feeling?” She asked the nun in the bed nearest to her, pushing all of her nervous thoughts to the back of her head. Vicana picked up the clipboard attached to end of the nun’s bed, and began reading through her charts. 

 

_ Symptoms: Head pain. Nausea.  _

_ No fever. BP and pulse normal. _

_ Diagnosis: Migraine. _

_ Treatment: Fluids and rest. NO painkillers.  _

 

“I’m in pain, sister. Can you get me some Advil?” The nun groaned, holding her head in her hands. 

“Have you eaten today? Drinken some water?” Vicana asked, replacing the clipboard back on the end of the bed. 

“No,” The nun huffed, “I just want something to ease my pain.” 

Vicana sighed, walking to the end of the room and grabbing a bottle of Oxycontin along with a tray of breakfast food. 

 

She slipped the bottle of pills underneath her dress, tucking it into the waistline of her stockings before going back over to the nun.   
“Eat something, sister. That should help.” After placing the tray on the nun’s lap, Vicana returned to the clipboard at the edge of the bed.

 

_ Wednesday A.M. - 2 tablets of Oxycontin administered  _

_ Sister Georgina _

 

Vicana signed off as the elderly nun dozing off in the corner. The last known person touching the painkillers and disobeying the rules would be Georgina. 

It was just the way things had to be.

 

\--

 

Sunset over the city. Vicana had to admit, as much as she hated living in the city, the view of the sunset over the Oquirrh mountains was beautiful. Well, as much as she could see over the towering border wall. 

It was not too long ago that a young Vicana would make trips up the mountain to go on picnics with her family. In the winter, her family would almost always travel up the opposite mountains, Wasatch, and take the children to the ski resorts.

Her heart ached as she pressed her hand against the barred window. 

12 years ago it had happened. A young age of only 11, Vicana remembered radicalism taking over the city, but didn’t quite understand what it was about. Her parents, fearful for their children’s lives, joined the rising religious movement, a move that turned out to be more harmful for their children than if they had migrated East.

Pushing away the warm tears that fell from Vicana’s eyes, she removed herself from her windowsill and returned to her bed. She kicked off her shoes and launched herself into her pillows, ready to continue the next installment of her crime novel. As soon as she retrieved the book from the crack between her bed and her wall, however, an alarming knock came at the door.

It came with such force, Vicana knew it was no nun knocking. She quickly shoved the book back into the crevice.  
“Come in.” She called out, steadying herself on her bed, taking her cup of tea she had sitting on her bedside table. 

Naturally, two F.E.A.R. guards shuffled into her room, followed by Mother Charlotte.

“Good evening,” Vicana greeted calmy; normally.   
“Good evening, Sister Vicana. These gentlemen would like to ask you a few questions, given that you were working in the infirmary today.” Charlotte said, motioning to the armed guards. 

“Of course.” Vicana replied, smiling at the guards. She sat patiently on the bed, mentally talking to herself to ease her anxious heart in anticipation of the first question. 

They were at a stalemate.

“Oh, dear sister, the guards want to conduct their interview in an office setting, if you’d like to follow them.” Charlotte said awkwardly, clearing the air.

The relaxing words in Vicana’s head instantly ceased to exist as panic took over her body again. Nevertheless, she put forth her best smile and stepped up from the bed, sliding on a pair of her shoes. 

“Of course. Lead the way.” 

 

Through the convent they went, one guard in front, the two nuns in the middle, and one guard trailing behind. Nuns passing by on the way to their rooms gave Vicana a wide-eyed look as they watched them go by. The young nun mentally cursed herself for having her suspicions raised. She figured Papa Emeritus III would get a kick out of this story… If she even made it to her cathedral tomorrow. 

Eventually, the pack of people made their way into an seemingly empty office right outside of the chapel. Vicana took a seat in the old wooden chair across from the desk. One F.E.A.R. guard took a seat across from her, while the other guard stood next to the desk, gripping his gun while staring blankly off at the wall parallel to him.

 

“So, Sister Vicana, we have a few questions for you…”

  
  



End file.
